Family Reunion
by Imaginationqueen87
Summary: Yugi is a young boy who is abused by his step father, when he runs into his reall dad, is this is ticket to a better life, or will things fall appart at the seems? (first au fic, go easy on me... rated for later chapters) r
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh

a/n: this is my first au fic so please go easy on me and only my second Prologue fic.

* * *

**Family Reunion**

Prologue

Yugi looked out his window and wished that someone would help him. He'd been hurt too many times by his father and he wanted to get away, but the only problem was, he had no way to do so. A while later he headed for school and on his way he ran into a strange man.

"I'm sorry, sir" Yugi said amethyst eyes glued to the ground.

"Hey, don't worry about it" the strange man replied, his voice seemed deep, but had a kindness to it that Yugi wasn't familiar with. "No harm done" he chuckled.

Yugi finally looked up, and made eye contact with the older man and found himself looking up into the most caring crimson eyes he'd ever seen.

"Take care" the man said and started to leave.

"You too" Yugi said

"I will" the stranger replied.

They went their separate ways and something about that man struck Yugi as odd, but he couldn't tell what it was.

"Hey man" Joey said

"Hi Joey" Yugi replied

"Who was that man that just left"

"Dunno, I thought you might"

"Never saw him before in my life"

"He seems really nice" Yugi paused "I accidentally bumped into him and he seemed like he didn't care"

"Yeah, he seems pretty cool"

They headed to the school, and Yugi couldn't get the stranger off his mind, he'd swore he'd seen that stranger before, but where he didn't know.

After the run in, Yami walked away shaking his head, what was it with that boy, the kid seemed so familiar to Yami but why was a mystery, and those large amethyst eyes seemed so innocent and caring.

'Who was that child, I haven't a clue, but I will find out' Yami thought. His crimson eyes went into a scowl of concern, he'd seen a lot of fear in the young boy's eyes, too much if you asked him. This child seemed like an abused child and Yami vowed to himself that he wouldn't stand around silently and let this boy get hurt any longer than he had to

The next day Yugi was headed home when he was attacked by a strange man but neither knew that crimson eyes watched their every move with strong intensity. Neither the watcher nor Yugi had realized that the attacker was Yugi's "father".

_To Be Continued..._

_

* * *

_

pls. leave a review

a/n: please note that all flames will me used to heat the water for my tea or hot cocoa, which ever I chose.


	2. Chapter 1

Yami watched silently as the young teen got hurt bad, and finally Yami couldn't stand it any longer. He came out of his hiding place and the attacker ran. Yami came up and saw the young boy laying on the ground unconscious,and called 911. He told the dispatcher exactly what he'd witnessed and the paramedics came immediately. Yami rode with the teen boy. As they went one of the paramedics recognized the young boy.

"Oh, shoot" he muttered

"What is it" Yami asked in deep concern

"I know this boy" the man said

"What is his name?"

"His name is Yugi" the man said.

Yami mulled over the name and why it seemed so familiar, then it hit him, this was his lost son.

"Oh, my gosh" Yami said "I know him too"

"Do you know his parents?" the paramedic asked

"If I'm correct he is my son" Yami looked at the small child

"So, you are his real father" the medic mused. They arrived at the hospital, even though Yami was more than likely Yugi's biological father he had no custody of the young boy. Yugi's mother (a/n: step mother) was called and she came immediately. Yami watched as she walked in, wanting desperately to know what had happened to her young son. She then looked up at the strange man that had rode in the ambulance with her son and it was like looking at an older version of her son. This had to be his biological father, there was no mistaking the resemblance, it was just too close.

"Good afternoon" she said "thank you for helping my son"

"So you've taken care of him all this time" Yami said

"Actually, most of the time he's with my father" she said

"Oh, okay" Yami knew he probably wouldn't get much information out of her.

Then the doctor told them that Yugi had a lot of internal bleeding and needed a transfusion in order to survive, and they had hoped to find a family member who was a match to him.

"I am not certain but I believe that Yugi may be the son that was captured from my home some time ago" Yami paused "it wasn't by the family he is currently with, I'm sure, I managed to get a good look at my son's captor"

"And may I ask where his mother is" the doctor asked skeptically.

"His real mother died not too long after he was born" Yami replied sadly

"Oh, my apologies" the doctor said.

The did a blood test to find out that Yami was indeed Yugi's father, and it would be up to Yami to break the news to the youth when he woke.

They took a single unit of blood from Yami and then after a while Yami went into Yugi's room to wait for him to wake up.

'I hope Yugi will be all right' he thought 'I can't believe I let him get captured from my home. I should have been protected him better than I did, but then again I could have lost my own life if I did'. He looked at Yugi as he lay unconscious. 'I just couldn't rob him of the chance of meeting me... his father' Yami watched as his son breathed deeply as if merely sleeping.

After a while Yugi woke to see the stranger that he'd met earlier that day in his room.

"Who are you" Yugi asked fearfully.

"Don't worry Yugi" Yami replied "my name is Yami, and Yugi you may not believe what I am about to tell you, but I am your real father"

_To Be Continued...

* * *

_

a/n: sorry about the cliff hanger

pls. leave a review.


	3. Chapter 2

"Your right, I don't believe what you're saying" Yugi said skeptically.

"I know you don't believe me, you have no reason to believe me." Yami replied, in his heart truly understanding his son's mistrust, the last person he thought was his father had left him in this condition.

"Although, Yugi, we do have proof that he is telling the truth" the doctor said

"Really?" Yugi asked still skeptical if what they were about to show him was truthful or otherwise.

"Yes, we did a blood test that proves that you two are related, father and son" the doctor walked out to let the duo get to know each other again.

"So, Yami, what happened to my mother?" Yugi asked after an awkward silence.

"S-she died, about an hour after you were born" Yami looked away from the young boy sitting in front of him he hated the truth more than anything in the world.

"Oh" was all Yugi could think of to say, his mother was gone. He had hoped to meet her, but he was glad to at least have found his father.

"Yugi, is there anything you want to know?"

"Why didn't you try and find me?" Yugi demanded

"I tried for a long time and then I was forced to give up the search for you, but I never lost hope" Yami continued to not look over at Yugi, he knew he'd messed up big time

"Dad" Yugi said hesitantly

Yami looked up at the word, he wasn't used to being called that, but it felt good to be acknowledged like that.

"Yes Yugi?" Yami asked

"I want to stay with you..." Yugi said, "that is, if you want me to"

"I do want you to stay with me" Yami smiled, he might not have his wife anymore but he had his son, he hadn't lost her completely, there were still bits of her in this boy and that was what drove him to want to have his son back.

Yugi's step mother walked in her head held low, she had seen this coming, she should have prevented it, but there was no way to. Yami stood on impulse and walked over to her.

"I don't think it is safe for Yugi to stay with me any longer, the longer he stays with me the more likely it is my husband will hurt him again, only worse" she said "that is why I think it is best he left my care"

This was a stunning revelation it seemed that Yami wasn't the only one that thought the responsible thing was to allow Yugi to stay with him. He agreed with her and soon had custody of his son again, but there was a lot he had to do to get Yugi back into full health again.

Later that day, Yugi was watching tv and Yami was talking to Yugi's stepmother about what would have to be done before Yugi was officially back in Yami's care. Although, until that time Yugi would be in the hospital, he needed to be.

Then a strange man walked over to Yami, this guy seemed to want to intimidate Yami and was failing miserably.

"Who are you and why are you taking my son away from me?" the guy asked

"Because that boy is actually my son" Yami replied nonchalantly

"Really?"

"Yes, really he is the only child I have, his mother died after he was born"

"And you put him up for adoption"

"He was taken from my home in a break in" Yami replied sharply "I wasn't home, I had left my son with a baby-sitter"

"Oh, really?" the guy was trying Yami's patience in trying to intimidate Yami

"Are you trying to scare me?" Yami asked turning from where he leaned against the wall.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"That's all I need to know" Yami looked up and then the nearby officer recognized the man Yami was talking to. At that moment, Yugi's stepfather was arrested and Yugi was officially put into Yami's care the next day, the day he was released from the hospital.They went to Yami's house and Yugi was surprised by the place it was better that he had imagined.

_To Be Continued...

* * *

_

pls. Leave a review, note that all flames will be redirected at Hurricane Emily, I live in Southeast TX!


End file.
